<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthright by BRC the post (Backwater_tree)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295282">Birthright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backwater_tree/pseuds/BRC%20the%20post'>BRC the post (Backwater_tree)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haryden College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backwater_tree/pseuds/BRC%20the%20post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes places at a different time than Evergreen. Follow @brc_gram for more content</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haryden College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes places at a different time than Evergreen. Follow @brc_gram for more content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was much later than Whitney usually woke up but it couldn't be helped. He'd spent the last 3 nights setting up spyware in his teacher's computers . Whitney was smart but he wasn't too keen on spending the rest of the school year studying for a degree that he didn't need. It was much easier to install a keystroke logger and get all the information for his worksheets and tests. Finding a little blackmail information didn't hurt either. He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink. The warm taste of ginger and cardamom brought him back to his time in India. He sighed. His life was so much more simple then but, he didn’t have the same fulfilment as he had here. But nostalgia was but a memory and it was meant to be enjoyed not pined after. Especially so for those good memories so closely entangled with darker ones. No, Whitney was definitely better off here. Whitney continued his walk from the cafe back to his school. Aside from the after effects of his late night information gathering there was another reason that he had a late start this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a thick fog of negative energy surrounding his apartment this morning. It crept into his room as he slept. A thick weight that laid heavy on him despite it’s cloud-like appearance. It was more annoying to wake up to than surprising for him really. Whitney knew he was taking a risk not putting up any type of wards when he moved here but he thought it would make the natural spirits of flora and fauna here feel at ease if he didn’t start off his stay with a large display of power. Up until now, it had paid off. Not only had he been able to establish trade with some of the weaker woodland imps he had also been able to integrate his familiars into the area without starting too much of a turf war. Now if only he could get rid of this damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would be fine. He turned right down a street with an older slightly rusted street sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitney was by no means a magician well, he wasn’t quite sure what he was, it had been so long, but he knew the power within him was connected to the earth. The older parts of the city didn’t have much human interference so he followed the magic still in the ley lines there as he made his way to the university. He couldn’t use them but he could feel the energy there. The fog had reacted to it when he first started off toward the cafe so he hoped that continuing to follow the ley lines would shake it off. It shimmered and vibrated changing from a purplish gray cloud to a white one as he approached the ornate fountain in the old town center.  The cloud slowly disintegrated as the energy fizzled out. Whitney could feel it struggling to keep hold as he got closer to the fountain but he hadn’t expected that. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain, trailing his long slender fingers in the frigid water. The water clung to his hand suddenly as if trying to pull him in. Whitney lifted his hand away from the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curiouser and curiouser this day becomes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is technically on hiatus but I'm going to drop all the chapters I have written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun seemed to be shining much brighter than usual this morning. You yawned as you pushed the gate open. You were usually the first person to hit the track on Sundays. It was more quiet then, the whole campus was still asleep so it was just you and the track. You could walk at your own pace without disrupting the athletic students and run without being judged. No one had ever said anything to your face but sometimes the stares were too long, a whispered laugh a little too loud. You shook your head to clear out the bad thoughts. You started to walk on the track keeping a slow, leisurely pace. It was only 8:30 you had plenty of time before your shift at 11. You liked working at Madalyn's. It was the first job you applied to when you started at Haryden and you've never felt more at home. It was a small cafe run by a short firecracker of a woman in her early 70's. Everything there was handmade and fairly priced, combined with it being just a 10 minute bus ride from the dorms made it a very popular spot for Haryden’s active students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short commute also made any job there a very sought after position. You were surprised that you even got the job with no experience but you were a quick learner and made your way from waitress to prep cook and were now learning how to make actual pastries! Unsurprisingly, with all this taste testing and day old products you were taking home you had started to gain weight, </span>
  <span>so you took to the track. It was the one of the most passive ways to lose weight but you liked it better that way. A lot better than what you used to go through to lose weight anyway. You picked up speed on the track going from a brisk walk to a jog. The track and field were still empty but there was plenty of chatter coming from the animals around you. </span>
  <span>It was mid fall but the weather had been unseasonably warm for the month so along with the squirrels and chipmunks, many migrating birds had stopped to hang around campus before moving on. You had gotten a few really cute pictures of birds in the courtyard and a not so cute but, very funny video of your roommate being chased by a goose so you didn’t mind them much. There were a few dark colored birds perched on the fence and the ground ahead. Usually you didn’t take your phone on on the track but the birds looked like they were playing some type of hopping game you want to get a video of. You slowed your jog to a walk again and pulled out your phone. You stopped walking and zoomed in not wanting to get too close and scare away the birds. There were 3 birds on the fence and 5 birds on the ground. They were all black birds but the 3 on the fence were significantly larger than the ground birds leading you to believe the higher birds were ravens while the other were crows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How strange.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought to yourself</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Crows and ravens don’t usually get along so well.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravens watched as the crows took turns hopping into the middle of their circle and back out again. The birds seemed to be raising in  height slightly as they entered the middle. At first you thought it was just a trick of the camera, (You spent all of your money on tuition and essentials, a new phone with a better camera wasn’t in the budget.) so you stepped closer to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully you got close enough that your zoom image wasn’t terribly blurry. You could see something small and furry in the middle of the circle. It was still moving! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey leave that alone!” You rushed over shooing the birds loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you got was cawing laughter in reply. You stamped your foot at the birds and they quieted, turning away from the creature in the middle and staring at you. You pushed away the eerie feeling you got from their unwavering eyes. It felt a little silly as you did it but you stepped forward and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you're attacking, let me have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two birds hopped to the side opening the circle to you. You stepped in warrily and bent down to pick up the creature the crows had jumped on. It was a small with black wings and scrawny purplish colored legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It must be a baby bird’</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought as you moved the wing aside gently to survey the damage. It wasn’t a bird. The creature had a lithe frame under its wings with black bruises forming on their purple skin. Their tiny face contorted in pain, small mouth agape and bleeding shimmery blue blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>